Hera's Secret
by Notforunder16
Summary: 17 only. What is Hera hiding when she invites the Heroes to Olympus? You will find the story disturbing and incredibly arousing. Hera/Leo, Hera/Percy, Hera/Annabeth, Hera/Frank, Hera/Hazel, Hera/Piper, Hera/Jason.
1. Part I: The Terrible Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story. The characters belong to Rick Riodan and well, somewhat the Greeks. Go Riordan!**

 **A year has passed since the events of** _**Blood of Olympus**_ **. All of the remaining six heroes (Leo still presumed dead, whereabouts unknown), are invited to stay at Olympus, under Hera's request. The heroes have no idea of Hera's true intent…**

 **(DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 CONTAINS CONTENT THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

A year Leo's death, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Hazel were asked to visit by Hera to Olympus. Percy and Annabeth led the way to the Empire State building though crowded streets. Once inside Annabeth walked up to the information desk, and asked "The 1000th floor. Please."

The lady did not even look surprised. "Lady Hera is expecting you all." Said the lady and slid a pass card to them. "I'm guessing you remember the way Annabeth."

"Yes Ma'am." Annabeth picked up the card and called to the others, "Come on, this way."

As the doors opened to Olympus, the everyone stared at the beautiful mansions, landscapes, etc, of the new Mount Olympus, redesigned by Annabeth. They toured the streets,until they came upon a new sculpture, that not even Annabeth had known about, in front of Hera's was all of them upon the Argo II, including Leo. Engraved across the bottom, _In memory of the Seven's greatest Hero, Leonardo Samuel Valdez._

"I see you all have found the newest art piece of my collection." Said a voice from behind them.

The heroes turned. "Hera." Annabeth said, annoyed. "Why did you call us here?"

"Why, do you not realize what today is?" Hera shrunk to about 8 feet tall. Her proportions seemed off but no one could place why."It's the anniversary of Leo's sacrifice."

That put a huge damper on things.

"Come, let us feast, as we remember young Valdez."

Somewhere nearby, Leo lay chained. A small Iris Message screen showed the scene in the front courtyard. _Run! Run away it's a trap!_ He wanted to scream, but he wasn't able to speak. Calypso was dead and Festus was melted by the heat of My. St Helene, during an excavation of celestial bronze. He was saved by Hera, after finding out his protection powers had a limit, she healed him… then he was thrusted into a more horrible reality.

The heroes entered Hera's dining room to find an amazing feast set out across table. Everyone ate and retold stories of Leo, long into the night. After everyone got tired, Hera led them to the guest rooms. They fell asleep.

Percy woke with the strange feeling something was off. He was naked for some reason and he didn't remember taking them off. He tried to sit up and found he was bound to his bed. Well, he knew Annabeth did that from time to time when he had nightmares from their past. Looking to his side, his eyes widened. "Ahhh! Everyone wake up! Something bad happened!"

The others woke to find somehow everyone was transported to one room, naked, and tied down.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the other heroes. Suddenly a door opened on the other side of the room. Hera, entered, naked also.

"HERA!" Yelled Annabeth, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, you'll see. My godly vagina is hungry."

"Why not go find a human to fuck?" Frank said.

"Because I swore to never sleep with mortals but there's one thing I can do with , and Leo is still alive."

"What?" The yelled.

"How?" Hazel asked. "Nico and I felt him die."

"Are you forgetting the vial of posion? Leo rebuilt Festus to inject him after destroying Gaea."

"Where is he?" asked Piper.

"And what do you mean what you can do with mortals?" Jason demanded.

Hera sat down, "Actually he is right here, and Jason it's so kind of you to volunteer."

"What the…"Jason said as he floated over to Hera.

"You see everyone, I saved him from dying in Mt. Saint Helene."

"Isn't Leo immune to fire?" Frank said, "How can he be saved from a volcano, if he can't die from it?

"Yes, but he wasn't burning, but drowning. Jason, honey, tell him the others will join you soon."

Then Hera pushed Jason's face into her vagina. The others stared in horror as Hera slowly pulled Jason inside. "OH GODS YES! SQUIRM INSIDE ME! TRY TO ESCAPE, IT JUST MAKES THIS HOTTER!" Hera screamed. Jason slid further inside as Hera came.

"She is going to unbirth everyone!" Annabeth cried.

Jason slid in down to his elbows, then his waist then to his knees, and finally his feet, slid inside her and her cum covered lips closed behind him.

"Ohhh. That was fun." Hera said. "Yes Annabeth, I am going to unbirth each one of 'll all join Leo and Jason in my womb. Just not right now, I need a break. See you all in a couple hours."

Hera walked out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Guys, look I know this is messed up. I need people to help decide which direction the story will take.**

 **If you don't know what unbirth is, it is the act of being pulled in a woman's womb though her vagina, there they are either absorbed, or will age backwards until they are rebirthed or become nothing.**

 **Who is next? Tell me in the comments. Also decide if I should only continue doing straight up unbirth or add some new surprises? Popular Vote until Nov. 8, 2015 will win.**

 **Also to anybody scarred from this, I WARNED YOU, you may now close your browser, wash your eyeballs, and never return to this site, or you will probably end up continuing this story, or rereading the chapter that scars you the most.**


	2. Part II: Losing Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and related characters, yada yada yada, Let's get on with the story….**

"There has got to be a way out!" Annabeth said, pulling at whatever held them down. "Hazel could you…. Oh right the Mist is gone and everyone's powers are gone, too."

"Annabeth, no offense," Percy responded, "but as someone who loves you, shut up."

Annabeth stared daggers at him. "At least I am doing something."

"Yeah I AM doing something." Percy quipped, "I am using the empathy link between me and Grover."

"Oh."

"Wow that's amazing!" Hazel spoke up.

"Yeah, 'oh', anyway Grover is riding Rainbow-"

"Wait how can a fau- I mean satyr, ride a rainbow?" Frank said turning his head to them.

"Rainbow is a hippocampi, sort of a fish horse thing." Piper said having met it.

"Anyway,they're heading to my Dad's palace.."

"And Grover will get Poseidon to find everyone's parents and.."

Annabeth finished his sentence, "And save us from Hera!"

Suddenly the door swung open. "Did you call me Annabeth?"

Annabeth went pale.

"Hmmm…. Who is next, oh I know, little miss smart mouth, since you called me." Hera's stomach was smaller again.

"Where is Jason and Leo?" Annabeth asked, stalling her entrance into Here's vagina.

"Oh they're here, just smaller. I think it's time to start."

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Oh be quiet!" Hera said, locking Annabeth's mouth, who then screamed silent curses at flew over to Hera. "Hmm, I think you will go feet first just so you can watch as you enter me."

Annabeth started crying as her feet stopped at Hera's fleshy prison.

"In you go you little cunt, in my cunt."

Annabeth's feet were shoved inside the goddess's pussy. Hera came a little to wet Annabeth.

Hera slowly grabbed Annabeth's hair and pulled her further inside.

"Mmm. Oh dear, you do not know how long I waited to do this to you."

Annabeth felt the vagina pulse around her legs. Hera came again.

Hera started thrust as her orgasm hit. "Uhn uhn uhn."

Thrusting shook Annabeth out back to her ankles, now covered in cum.

"Oh no little cunt, that is the wrong way." Hera pushed Annabeth back in.

"OH. OH. THIS IS SO GOOD… THAT'S RIGHT GET IN ME, GET IN MY HUNGRY PUSSY."

Annabeth slowly slid further.

Annabeth slid up to her stomach. Her breasts got stuck. Hera fondled them while pushing them inside.

"Mmm. Say goodbye to your friends Annabeth." Hera said.

The others watched as Annabeth looked out from the goddess's vagina though webs of Here's cum.

 _Save everyone Percy!_ Her eyes said

 _I can't. I am sorry._ Percy cried.

The vagina pulled Annabeth into the womb. All the others could see now was a flesh surrounded black hole.

"Oh, yes. That made me so HOT. But I still am Hungry, so who wants to go next?"

Hera started fingering herself while waiting for her answer.

 **So who is next? Tell me in the comments below.**


End file.
